


Witches Are Sensitive

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: They just wanted to experience a normal evening for once. But on Halloween, anything's possible...
Relationships: Leonardo & April O'Neil (TMNT)
Kudos: 9





	Witches Are Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from Deviantart. Written in 2019 for the UnBOOlievable Halloween Event organized by TMNTLovingLeo.  
> Prompt: Monster.  
> [Cover art](https://www.deviantart.com/ally-the-turtle/art/Witches-are-sensitive-827689906) by the amazing Ally-the-turtle, who also co-devised the plot.

The last rays of the sun were long gone when the group of disguised teenagers left the protection of the sewers.

"Sweet Halloween night, here we come!" The short fat vampire who had just spoken beamed, letting his pointed teeth show. His silhouette looked off, as if he was carrying a shell.

"Remember, guys, stay focused," said a ghost in a white sheet. His eyes seemed as white as said sheet - but maybe it was only an effect of the moonlight.

"No problem!" A tall dragon broke into a grin, showing the gap between his teeth. "I've designed the perfect strategy to maximize the quantity of sweets I'll collect tonight! You don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see about that," said a giant bug, its antennae twisting. "Last turtle does the dishes for a weak!"

"I still can't believe that you've chosen _that_ costume, Raph," teased a warrior in full armor and very resembling, except he had a hockey stick instead of a sword.

"Worth it," the bug replied in a conspiratorial tone. "First, it shut Mikey up. And second, I don't even see it."

The warrior chuckled, as did a red-haired witch in a black robe.

The disparate group soon reached the brightly lit neighborhood where they would begin collecting sweets. Many people were already ringing at the doors, shouting excitedly, and it was child's play to mingle with them.

The ghost and the red-haired witch stayed slightly behind.

"Look at them," said the ghost fondly. "It has been a long time since they've been that relaxed."

"And what about you, Leo?" asked April quietly. "You don't want to go with them?"

Leo shrugged. "Nah, I'm fine staying at the rear. Someone has to keep watch, you know?"

April smiled. "And what about the dishes?"

"I'll let Mikey order pizza all week," joked Leo. "But go, if you want."

April shook her head. "I'd rather stay with you. Don't tell the others, but I have a slight headache. There is magic everywhere tonight, and it's interfering with my abilities."

Leo nodded with compassion. "Of course."

He led her into a deserted alleyway so the noise wouldn't be as overwhelming. He was about to ask if she wanted to sit down when a woman bumped into them. Maybe she had poor eyesight, or maybe she wasn't paying attention. She was disguised as a witch too, with extremely well imitated cobwebs decorating her ragged robe. She even had a stuffed raven on her shoulder. She walked past the two teenagers without an apology, babbling incomprehensible things to herself.

"Hey!" April exclaimed, indignant. As the woman didn't answer, she threw her arms up. "Of course, don't apologize."

Leo nudged her. "Hey, maybe being an evil witch in a bad mood is part of her costume. You could ask her for tips, she's very convincing."

April grinned. "You mean, an evil witch with an ugly face and a bad smell? And corns on her feet? No thank you. I'll keep being a nice lady. Maybe _she_ should ask _me_ for tips."

Leo burst into laughter, and April joined him. They didn't notice that the woman had slowed down, or that her fists had clenched.

She had, after all, a very keen hearing.

She was also, it had to be said, a true witch. A good-old fashioned woman of the trade, with the broom and the black cat and the powers. And she was extremely susceptible about her appearance. She had broken more than one mirror because it wouldn't tell her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, or in the country, or even in the neightborhood.

Not to mention that her smell - a delicate perfume of smoke and pumpkin - was off-limits.

She turned around to face the two teenagers who had dared to laugh at her.

"You think you know better than an evil witch like me, girl?" she spat. "Then you'll have no problem getting out of _this_ , I assume."

She threw her raven at them. It took off with a shriek, proving that it wasn't stuffed after all.

One puff of purple smoke later, the witch and raven had disappeared, leaving Leo and April in the alleyway.

Or more precisely, leaving Leo with what was left of April.

Where a red-haired teenage girl had once been, stood now an eight-feet tall Kraang-human hybrid, with red tentacles instead of her hair.

"What the shell?" shouted Leo, jumping backwards.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" said the creature. It had a definitely feminine voice.

"A-April? Is that you?" Leo knew that the answer was most probably yes, but it never hurt to check.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Leo tried to buy some time. "You'll have to be a little more specific…"

The creature jumped down his throat.

* * *

This was one of the times Leo really questioned the choices he made. Right now, he wondered why on Earth he had chosen a ghost costume. The huge sheet made it hard for him to fight back - not to mention that he didn't want to hurt the creature. She was, after all, one of the rare people on Earth he considered as family.

It was too bad that the creature seemed to want to hurt him. And she had claws, claws that were tearing his costume apart. Leo gritted his teeth and pulled her tentacle-hair to make her stop. She shouted in outrage.

"Sorry, April, I'm really sorry!" Leo pleaded. He felt sheepish about that low blow, which didn't prevent him from taking the opportunity to jump back on his feet.

At least they didn't have witnesses. But there was very little he could use in that alleyway, and he couldn't go into the more frequented streets… Maybe he should go to the rooftops? But what if April followed him, and hurt herself by falling? Or worse, what if she didn't follow him and left the relative safety of the alleyway instead?

"Aaaaaaaargh!" April said again. Apparently, she had very little vocabulary under this shape.

Leo looked frantically around. He didn't need a weapon right now, he needed something to help April snap out of it.

He noticed a bucket next to one of the doors. It was filled with water - at least Leo really hoped it was water. He took it and threw its content at April.

She stopped and shook her tentacles. "Ouch! Leo, it's cold!"

"April?" Leo sighed in relief. He hadn't really believed that it would work, but he wasn't going to complain. "Glad to hear you speak. Speak words, I mean. It's good to have you back!"

April was looking at her new body in horror. Leo coughed.

"At least in spirit. And the spirit is more important than the body, right?"

April glared down at him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry."

"Leo, we better find a cure," April whispered. "I can't go to school like this."

"I guess not." Leo raised an eye ridge, surprised at April's sense of priorities. She must still be under shock. "Well, let's begin with finding that witch."

"At least my headache is gone." April rubbed her head, then tentatively took a tentacle between two fingers and smoothed it.

"Uh, Leo? Who's that?" said another voice behind them. The voice was familiar to Leo, and it sounded very, very upset.

The ghost-turtle turned slowly. His brothers and Casey were watching April with wide eyes. They must have wanted to check on them between two houses. The intent was nice, but Leo really wished they hadn't.

"Guuuuuuuys! Nice to see you!"

"And where is April?" Donnie went on, apparently unable to associate the giant creature and his tentacle-hair that accompanied Leo with the girl he loved.

Leo grimaced. Of course his brother was going to ask THE question he didn't want to answer right now.

"Well, you see…" He fiddled with his wrist wrappings, extremely embarrassed. How was he supposed to explain that they had made fun of an ill-mannered woman who happened to be a susceptible witch? And that she had turned April into a kind of monster, one who had first tried to strangle him before more basically freaking out about the unsuitability of tentacles as hairstyle, especially in human schools?

April spared him an answer by smiling and tilting her head, which made her tentacles swing. "Hi, Donnie."

Donnie gaped, unable to utter a single word.

"Is it a false April again?" asked Mikey, his curiosity quickly overwhelming his shock.

"No, it's the real April!" Leo shook his head. "Listen, we met a witch and…"

Donnie had recovered enough to get a good grasp on the situation.

"What have you done to my sweet April?"

Hybrid April glared at him.

"I mean, not sweet… uh… not mine… uh… hi, April," Donnie finished lamely.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I told you, we met a witch and she wasn't very friendly. And now she has disappeared."

"A witch? Oh, good, it's not like there are hundreds of witches in the streets tonight," Raph said with irony. "Finding her is going to be a piece of cake." He shook his antennae.

Leo tapped his chin. "Well, she wears a black robe with cobwebs on it. Oh, and she has a raven on her shoulder."

"I've seen her!" Mikey exclaimed to everyone's surprise. "She was standing in line to have sweets."

Leo watched him in disbelief.

"What?" Mikey shrugged. "Maybe she likes sugar."

* * *

Indeed, they found the witch a few streets away, quietly in line to receive sweets from one of the best-decorated houses. Leo made his way to her, jostling and apologizing and not losing a second.

"Dear Madam, we're deeply sorry," he began carefully as soon as he stood next to her. "We didn't mean to offend you. Now could you please turn my friend back?"

He waited in expectation. He had other words in mind, but he believed that diplomacy would work better. In the same way, he had a feeling that taking this witch by the shoulders to shake her wasn't a good idea. Which was why he had asked Raph, Casey and Donnie to stay behind.

The witch watched him with curiosity, and Leo realized that his now tattered ghost costume showed his body. He swore inwardly.

"A turtle costume behind the ghost costume? Interesting," she muttered.

"It's not really a disguise, you know," Leo answered, still politely. He tried to smooth the white sheet to hide as much of his green body as he could.

"I must say transforming your friend was more interesting than I thought. She isn't human either, is she?" The witch grinned, showing that she had very little good teeth left.

"Not entirely," Leo admitted.

"Hmm." The witch took the sweets offered to her and immediately gulped them. "Well. I guess monsters should help each other, right?" she added with irony. She was in a better mood now that she had stuffed the equivalent of three pounds of sugar into her body. Humans were very generous on Halloween's night.

She walked back with Leo to the place where the others were waiting. April looked at her hopefully.

"Let me just take a picture for good old Medusa." The witch cackled as she did so. "She says snakes are better, but I must say, you're looking really good. What's this DNA of yours?"

April glared at her. "It's partly Kraang. It's an alien species, a very dangerous and lethal species."

"With or without the robot bodies?" Michelangelo whispered. "Because without, they're more like spongy little pink brains."

The witch snickered while April gave Mikey a look. She stroked her raven, and it came alive once again. It shrieked, and one puff of purple smoke later, April was her good old self again.

Leo bowed. "Thank you, Madam."

Mikey grinned. "This calls for pizza!" He took a pizza slice out of nowhere and handed it to the witch. "You'll see, it's even better than sweets!"

The witch considered the offered pizza with a suspicious eye.

"I can chew it for you," Mikey offered. "In case your teeth don't… ouch!" He glared at Leo, who had nudged him rather harsh.

"He didn't mean to say that," Leo hurried to say.

But it was already too late. The witch narrowed her eyes at Mikey. "You think it's so funny, don't you? Being old and having bad teeth."

In the chaos that followed, and right before he faced an eight-feet tall and five feet-wide green version of King Kong, if King Kong had been a giant turtle instead of an ape, Leo facepalmed.

"Not again!"

* * *


End file.
